Promise Keeper
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: "You have my word." When he gave his word, he kept his word.
1. Chapter 1

author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews for my first story! You all gave me quite a welcome that is greatly appreciated! Glad to know someone enjoyed it. This is sort of a companion piece to Call in the Darkness. Probably will continue with at least one more part to this particular piece, just not sure when it will be posted.

Joss's eyes slowly opened. The haze that rested over her vision soon cleared and she found herself staring at the ceiling of her now familiar quarters. She took a breath relieved to feel well rested. Glad to have strength that could keep her awake for longer than thirty minutes. She was confident that she very soon would be forcing herself out of this bed. Restlessness was beginning to sow its seeds and she was not about to let it take root. She was so grateful for her recent visitors.

Thank God she was able to behold her son and spend the day with him talking about nothing and yet everything. Then Fusco had been by often as well as Shaw. Shaw's visits were always entertaining. It amazed her how the woman seemed to break her rough and tough exterior and act like a best friend when around her. Then Fusco. Carter loved seeing the man who had become her partner and friend and had proved to her that people could change.

Rolling her head against the pillow Joss's eyes fell to the side of the bed. John was leaned over its side, fast asleep, his arm acting as a pillow. The remainder of his body was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up to her bed. Carter had to smile at him. Even a small laugh escaped her. Poor man. She knew he was exhausted. She wondered if he had gotten any sleep since the night Simmons had gunned them down.

Ever since she had woken up he had been doing for her non stop. Checking in on her, making sure her strength was not overexerted and never leaving her side for more than an hour. How would she have gotten through this without him? Lifting her hand she stretched out her arm.

She hesitated not wanting to wake him. Carter had no doubt the man was ready for a fight even in his sleep. Cautiously she lowered her hand and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Thankfully he didn't stir. For the first time Joss allowed herself to admire the dark and gray strains. She liked the Mr. Fantastic look. It gave him his own distinguished appearance, she thought humorously. But above all he looked so at peace while he slept. He deserved every drop of sleep he was getting right now. He had done so much.

After expressing her constant concern and worry over her son, John had gone out and made brought Taylor in to see her. She recalled the joy of seeing her son's face. Of holding her boy in her arms as he cried into her chest. Overwhelmingly relieved to find her alive. She owed her little family reunion to John. John had done everything in his power to see her through and to make this time possible for her to bear. Even though she had brought it upon herself. God bless him.

She continued to rub her fingers through his hair. Remembering the way he held her that night. Remembering how she just couldn't let Simmons kill him. In the end he had been there. He kept his promise. Whether she liked him or not, she was not alone.

….But she did like him. And eventually he would have to hear it from her own mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Joss took her first step into her new home, feeling like a woman who had just been loosed from heavy chains. John and Taylor came in close behind her. Her eyes scanned the living room of the place Finch and John had fixed her up with. She heard John sit her bags on the floor as Taylor took his place beside her. Joss was about to step further into the room when John's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and looked up at him a question in her eyes.

"Wait here. I want to check things out," he said simply before leaving the room and beginning his thorough search of every inch of the house.

Joss and Taylor remained in the living room standing side by side. "He's very precise," Taylor remarked.

A corner of Joss's mouth lifted. "Very."

Briefly Taylor hesitated. "Does he have a thing for you?"

Joss tried not to over react. She wasn't quite sure how to answer her son. "Well-"

"It's just that, he hasn't left your side since you've been in the hospital. And now… Well look at him."

Joss eyed the hallway in time to see John stalking to another room. "Yeah, he can be kind of overprotective."

"Are you two, you know a couple?"

Joss slowly released a breath shifting her weight onto one leg. "Honestly T, I'm not sure what we are. But he's there for me."

Taylor nodded.

"Everything looks good. Both of you should be safe here," John reported returning to the room.

"Well, thank you Mr. Bodyguard. Is it safe for me to get settled in now?" He smirked and moved aside. "Thank you," Joss said picking up one of her bags and going to her new room.

"I hope you like it here," John said to Taylor.

"My mom's here. That's enough." John gave him a sympathetic look. Suddenly Taylor shifted awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. "So. You got plans for the rest of the night?"

John shrugged. "I just have to work out a few things concerning my living situation," John replied, choosing to omit the fact that he was looking into getting a place right next to where Finch had placed Joss.

Taylor nodded. "Is that something you have to do tonight?"

"Is there something you need Taylor?"

The boy eyed the hallway, checking to make certain his mom was still in the room down the hall before he took a step closer to John. "Look, I'm just a little nervous about staying here tonight. It's her first night out of the hospital. What if something happens? It'll just be me and her. I'd like to think I can protect, but I'm just not sure I can. And come on, she's not fully recovered."

"Taylor it will be okay. The place is heavily secured. We'll know if anyone tries to come in. And those who wished your mom harm are dead or in police custody. If anything should happen, you have my number and your mom has my number. Just call me. I promise I'll be close by." Even as he said the words to convince Taylor, John was trying to convince himself.

Taylor peered up at John. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you stayed."

John clenched his jaw. Taylor had no idea how badly John wanted to hear those words and accept the invitation he was giving him. But he knew Carter. "I'm not sure your mother would like that. She prides herself on being able to watch her own back."

"Yeah, I know, but. She needs to be real. This is no longer just about her. We almost lost her because of the fight she picked. So, she needs to understand that we can't just bounce back to the way things used to be. Now, we need to constantly be assured that she's safe. And she's gonna have to learn to deal with that. I've never required that much of my mom, but I'm gonna require it now."

John wasn't going to point out how many times the boy had used the word _we_. Was he including John in that _we_? Was Carter's kid willing to let him in to be a part of his and his mother's lives?

"I know she won't like it, but she also doesn't have to know." Taylor continued. John titled his head ever so slightly wondering how he would stay without Carter knowing.

"Why don't you say goodnight to her. Leave then come back later. I'm sure you can break in here. Come on, your boss set this place up. I know I'm asking a lot, but… could you please do this? You're the best man for the job. You've been playing bodyguard since my mom got hurt. So please."

John stared into the boy's brown eyes that so closely resembled Joss's. He kept his voice low. "Alright. I'll be back around eleven. Don't wait up for me."

Taylor grinned. "Thanks man."

After picking the lock John carefully opened the door and stepped into the darkened house. Closing it, he relocked the door and set the alarm again. He had done just as Taylor had asked. Said goodnight to Joss, returned to his apartment with enough time to shower and change, and pack a few things before driving back to where and Joss and Taylor were staying.

Coming to the couch John lay his belongings down. On the arm of the furniture there rested a blanket and pillow. John smirked figuring Taylor had left the items there for him. Sitting down John leaned his elbows onto his knees letting the silence engulf him. He knew he ought to stretch out on the sofa and get some rest, but even as the thought crossed his mind, he found himself standing to his feet moving through the house. He passed Taylor's room and came to Joss's door. He had to see her again. Just once more.

Without the slightest sound he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Stepping in his eyes quickly adjusted before he moved to Carter's bed. For several moments he stood above her, just watching her. She lay on her stomach her head resting near the edge of the bed. Squatting down John made his body level with hers. Carefully he drew his finger down the side of her face. He sighed and pulled his hand away. With even greater caution he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Rising he walked to the door and returned to the living room. He settled onto the couch and closed his eyes. Now, he felt like he could get some sleep.

Carter's eyes flew open. What was that noise?

She willed herself to calm her already racing heart. After all it could have been nothing. Or maybe it was just Taylor. Either way she was still a cop. Getting shot didn't change that. It didn't change her ability. Throwing back the covers, she slid her hand under the pillow to grab the gun that John had made her promise to put there. Stepping on her feet, she slipped out of her door and went to Taylor's room. She heard his breathing from the other side of the door.  
>That was when Joss noticed the light on in the kitchen. And she definitely heard someone moving about. She swallowed and placed her back up against the wall while she inched her way to the kitchen's opening. In one quick move she jerked her body into the room, her gun extended her fingers ready to fire.<p>

"Hold it!" Joss gasped when John turned around and calmly lifted his hands in surrender. "John!" she ground out through clenched teeth. Immediately she lowered the gun and leaned against the wall panting. "What are you doing here? You scared me."

"Sorry." He apologized taking a step towards her. In spite of his apology there was amusement in his eyes, but Joss did not find this funny.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I got hungry and thought I'd make myself something to eat. I didn't mean to wake you."

Joss frowned. "Hold up. You got hungry and decided to truck out back over here just to fix yourself something to eat. What's wrong with your fridge?"

"Fine. I've been here. I was going to stay the night," he admitted seeing no way around the truth. "Taylor asked me to come."

"He did?" Joss asked her voice growing softer.

John nodded. "He practically begged. He wanted someone else to be here, just in case anything happened." She nodded the action throwing John off. He tilted his head. "What no argument Carter?"

Of course there was going to be no argument, Joss thought to herself. Not when she knew her son didn't feel safe without John being here. Besides if her boy went through all this just to make sure they had a bodyguard for tonight Carter wasn't going to go against him, especially when she herself had been having doubts. She was glad John was here. "No. Since the _man_ of the house wants you here, I won't object. Make yourself at home. And stay for breakfast while you're at it." John smiled and Joss turned to go. She paused and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh and John. Try and get some rest. Remember you're recovering too."


	3. Chapter 3 Moving On

**thanks for the reviews on this story so far. They mean sooooo much. Like an idiot I forgot to write an author's note for the previous chapter so I'm trying to make up for it now. I wrote this a while ago, but updated it recently for this posting. **

Joss walked up the street heading home. She held her phone close to her ear a new strut in her step. She was a woman back in control of her life. She was back at work and a proclaimed hero for the NYPD. She walked up to her home, her key out reaching for the lock.

"Carter, I'm just saying the victim seems more suspect than the suspect," Fusco said in her ear.

"I agree Fusco," she replied. It felt so good to be working on a case again especially with Fusco as her partner. "But she's got an alibi and until we come up with a witness to prove she's lying we don't have much to go on." She set her keys down and walked into the living room after kicking her shoes off. Her eyes scanned the room and abruptly her steps came to a halt. Fusco's words were lost on her as she stared straight ahead at a bundle of beautiful roses sitting on the top of her coffee table.

Realizing she was no longer good for her conversation with Fusco Carter figured she should put an end to this phone call. "Hey, Fusco can I call you later?"

"Sure Carter. I'll be around."

"Thanks. Bye." She quickly hung up. Slowly she took the few steps needed in order to reach the flowers their rich color drawing her in. The beginnings of a smile touched her face. Without doubt she knew who the flowers were from yet when she spotted the small card that rested amidst the roses her hand reached out and held it. Her eyes scanned the words written in beautiful calligraphy.

_Jocelyn,_

_ Dinner tonight?_

_ John_

Something in the pit of Carter's stomach fluttered and she found herself having to take a deep breath in order to remain steady. Once again she stared at the roses and lightly chuckled. John Reese had brought her flowers. He had spent time getting _her_ flowers. She smiled. All she wanted to do was… And why shouldn't she? Joss wondered to herself.

For once she could lay aside the detective and soldier and just be a woman. Picking up the flowers Joss hugged them close, but kept her grip loose enough not to crush them. Falling onto her couch she buried her face in her little present. She had been waiting for this moment. She knew it was coming. For weeks after her accident John had remained silent. Allowing things to settle between them. Allowing life to return to the way it had been. Giving her time to get back in action. But Joss knew John had not forgotten what had happened between them in the morgue. She could see it in his eyes. Every time he looked at her. Yet he had given her time. And these flowers were a sign to her that he was ready to face what had happened.

The words he had uttered to her that night came back to her. He said she had changed him. That she had changed his mind about committing suicide. How had she missed the signs? He saved her life, rescued her son, begged for her to let him help her bring down HR. Not to mention he had refused to help Elias because the criminal had sought to kill _her_. And because he had kidnapped _her _son. Somehow she just couldn't believe that she, a tough NYPD detective, could ever have come to mean so much to John.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts, and she reached for it sucking in a breath when she recognized the unknown number.

"Carter," she answered.

"What do you say Joss?" he asked taking the direct approach.

Joss went quiet and fingered the card in her hand. There was no turning back. "What time?"

There was another brief silence as her answer sunk in. "Seven." John replied his voice lower than before more intimate as if he were whispering directly into her ear. "I'll swing by and pick you up."

Joss glanced at her watch counting the hours she would have before their date. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Joss."

"Bye." Joss hung up. Her brow pinched in thought. After tonight she and John would never be the same. No matter what happened. Joss just wasn't sure she was ready for the unknown. But she was going to have to man up and face it. Was going to have to face what she feared most. Face the truth and discover exactly what was going on between her and John. She owed herself that much. She owed John that much.

Suddenly she sat up. She had a date with John Reese in less than three hours. What was she gonna wear?


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

_author's note: A BIG thank you for every single review. Seriously you all made me smile. I tried to update as quickly as I could. Here is the last chapter to this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. _

Joss's heels clicked on the pavement, John walked by her side. Again his eyes swept over her admiring the dark blue dress that left her brown arms exposed. The New York night sky gave her skin the perfect sheen and she appeared flawless. Her hair was parted to the side its ends lightly flipped up, falling gracefully over her shoulders. Joss walked close to John's side occasionally bumping arms with him. She couldn't believe what a great time she had had with John. In spite of what she had expected things were not awkward between them. They spent their time talking and teasing each other the way they always did. Since John knew her so well she did not feel the need to impress him or to be anyone else but herself. And John felt the same. If anything, tonight he was even more free than usual. Since John had taken this step with Joss he figured he might as well allow himself to be more relaxed around her. To let her see more than just the man in the suit.

They walked up to her home a comfortable silence once again falling between them. Joss eyed him waiting for him to speak. When he didn't she slowed her pace and stopped before the steps.

"John. You're going to have to say something eventually." He glanced down at her not bothering to ask what she was referring to when he already knew. Therefore Joss continued. "You didn't bring it up when you called, or mention it during dinner. My door's less than ten feet away. You're running out of time."

John smirked confidently. "Do you really think I forgot Carter? I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"So," she said with a shrug, "is this the right moment?"

The smirk left his face and she found herself staring into the eyes of the man who had borne his soul to her one night in a morgue. "Do you remember what I told you that night?"

Joss swallowed and nodded. He didn't need to say a date or time for she already knew what night he was referring to.

"It stills stands. I didn't just say that because I thought my life was going to end. I've always known it. You were the one who made me realize that there are still good people in this world. And you inspired me to become one of those people. Do you believe me?" he asked desperately intensely looking into her eyes.

He needed her to have no doubt that he spoke truth. Joss's eyes were wide and open just as they had been that night. This man before her was so different from the one she normally saw. And without fail it threw her off guard as it had before and left her speechless. She nodded giving him the assurance he longed for. She fought to find her voice. John knew he had unsettled her, so he patiently waited for her to compose herself. "What do we do?"

"I need to know how you see me Joss." He said honestly. "You don't have to lie or even spare me. If you don't feel the same way tell me now and I'll let it be-"

"I do," Joss thrust out. She hadn't planned on being so forward, but hearing John preparing for her rejection resulted in her wanting to shut him up and to stop every negative thought that had began to enter his mind. "How do you think I couldn't? I've lied for you. Protected you. I put my career at stake for you. Risking everything, including my life with Taylor, something I never done for anyone. And when you walked away from me with that bomb vest strapped to your chest," she shook her head at the memory tears forming in her eyes, "I could've killed you myself." She said through clenched teeth. "You'll never know what the thought of you dying alone did to me John." Her voice wavered and she fought to contain the well of emotion that hit her. "Why did you push me to Cal? If you felt this way why would you back away? First you told me you thought he would be good for me and then you stopped talking to me. Why would you just step back and let me go if I meant that much to you?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. When you went out with Beecher I figured you were interested in him and that it was false hope for me to think you would want more than friendship between us. Besides he was a cop right in your field. He didn't have a past to run from." Briefly he looked away and ran a hand over his face.

Joss shrugged. "Then why now? Why suddenly are you willing to act on these feelings?"

"You once asked me, why am I willing to save everyone else's life but my own. Well, Joss you have finally persuaded me to see my life is worth saving. But in order to save my life," he paused and lifted his hand to her cheek, Joss could feel it lightly trembling, "I have to save yours. I need you Joss."

Tears appeared in her eyes. She couldn't control herself. Seeing John like this touched her to her very core. He was showing her a piece of himself that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. It caused the loving vulnerable woman within her to come out from behind her walls of defense and to again want to be the light in a man's eyes. "But are you really ready? Ready to move on…from Jessica?" She had to know. There was no getting around in. "I'm not gonna be vulnerable and put myself out there if you're not going to take this risk with me. I can't have half of you John. I just can't."

He stepped closer showing his determination. "I'm ready to move on Joss. But _only_ with you. Which means you stop doing everything on your own…"

"And you start seeing how valuable your life really is and stop thinking that a cloud of doom is following you everywhere you go."

He nodded.

Hesitantly Joss cupped his cheek. "Okay, John. Let's give this a try."

John's eyes roved over her face his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek before he leaned in and captured her lips. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer and running up her back. One hand played briefly in the ends of her hair before dragging up her exposed arms to again hold her cheek. Joss gave herself to him freely without any resistance allowing him to hold her the way he had desired for the past three years. Allowing herself to enjoy being cherished in his arms. She ran her hand against his jaw.

She liked this. Liked having John look at her the way a man does when he is interested in a woman. Liked having his attention. Liked him wanting to be with her. The real her. In truth she just liked him. The man he was and the man he was constantly striving to be. And as John held her in his arms and seconds ticked by Jocelyn Carter realized she liked John Reese kissing her. At that thought Joss realized it was time to stop. If they were going to move forward with whatever this was, and she wanted to, they were going to have to take it slow.

Slowly Joss pulled away her finger went up to touch John's lips in order to stop him from following her as she separated his mouth from hers. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "Good night John."

He took a breath understanding that she needed them to take things slow, yet he did not release her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Good night Joss."

Slowly his fingers dropped from her waist. A corner of Joss's mouth lifted as she stepped away. She couldn't help the feminine pride she felt over the look in John's eyes. She had put that look there. She climbed the steps gingerly knowing John was behind watching her, her ever faithful vigilant.

The familiar smirk returned to John's face as he watched Joss walk up the steps to her home noticing the extra sway in her hips. He had put that sway there. It was official. He and Joss were together. After all this time he finally someone. Once her door was locked and secured John began to walk away. He did not talk often to God. Many times he felt he didn't deserve to. But his faith that God cared about him had been somewhat restored after Joss survived Simmons bullet. '

_God if You've given me Jocelyn Carter, I promise You I'll protect her. I won't hurt her or leave her as I did before. And I guarantee that no one else will lay a finger on her, or so help me it will be the last thing they ever do. If someone dares to touch or bring harm to Jocelyn Carter they just better know that her vigilant will always be right behind her._

_author's note: For those of you who would like to know the dress Joss wears on her dress in the blue dress Taraji P. Henson wore in a photo shoot for Person of Interest. Sorry I don't have a link to it, all I can say is Michael Emerson and Jim Caviezel are also pictured and it looks like a book cover. Also I know I did not show them during dinner. honestly I wasn't quite sure what to write for that portion of the date. When I wrote this back a few months ago I never had a part that showed them at dinner and I didn't want to ruin things by trying to add it here. So I hope you all are satisfied with what you've got. :)_


End file.
